Deseo y decepción
by GloferaFanFics
Summary: Deseo y decepción son emociones que apenas estoy descubriendo en el despertar de la vida. El deseo me impulsa a buscar un alivio para mi sed de caricias. La decepción me llena de dolor y me enseña a tener cuidado a quien le entrego mi corazón. Advertencia: Lemon, lenguaje vulgar.
1. Chapter 1

SEÑORITA ACOSADORA

El sonido de la campana que anunciaba la salida, provocó que los alumnos empezaran a empacar sus cosas. El profesor guardó sus objetos de trabajo en su maletín, posteriormente se retiró del salón de clases, mientras que la peliazul esperaba a sus amigas, una vez todas listas, el grupo inseparable de amigas, que lo conformaban una rubia pudorosa, una peliazul liberal y la pelinegra simpática , salieron del centro de estudios dispuestas a ir a sus respectivos hogares. Entre bromas y charlas llegaba el momento en que cada una siguiera su camino.

Baja del bus exhausta, viajar en bus no era de sus actividades favoritas, el olor a sudor, a veces discusiones, entre otras cosas más, eran situaciones totalmente desagradables para ella, ¿Por qué su padre no le compraba una moto o algo por el estilo?, si no le dejaba tomar un taxi por temor a ser secuestrada, al menos que le comprara un vehículo de transporte personal, pero no, _"Tenemos que ahorrar,Pan"_

Detuvo sus pasos al ver un auto negro frente a la casa que estaba en venta, al parecer había un nuevo vecino, se dirige a su casa sin tomar mucha importancia al hecho.

Tira sin ninguna dirección en específico su mochila, prende su computadora portátil y abre las cortinas de su cuarto. Se queda estoica al ver aquel hombre de test bronceada, cuerpo de modelo, cabello lavanda, mirada seria pero incandescente que se desvestía sensualmente como si fuera un actor de alguna película erótica.

No sabe cuántos segundos o minutos estuvo contemplándolo, pero fueron los suficientes para que aquel joven volteara, provocando que sus miradas se encontraran. El susto provocó que se agachara lo más que pudo para evitar ser vista, pasan los segundos, vuelve a mirar tras su ventana, lo único que observa son las cortinas que tapan la habitación de su vecino.

Avergonzada y con el corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido se dirige a su baño, si o si se daría una ducha con agua bien helada.

.

.

.

.

Sale de su casa temprano para ir a la escuela. Observa al pelilavanda caminar por su vereda. Controla su pánico y camina serena, serenidad que no dura mucho al sentir al apuesto joven cerca de ella.

-¿Sabías que observar a las personas mientras se desvisten es acoso?- Pregunta en son de broma el joven.

\- Yo...No sé de qué me habla-Su sonrojó es intenso, quiere correr de él.

-No te hagas la orate, señorita acosadora.

-¡¿Sabes que seguir a una persona sin su consentimiento, también es acoso?!

-No grites, vulgar, además, tú comenzaste.

-¡Ya cállate!... ¡No me sigas!

Aquella discusión la había dejado consternada y más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba, seguramente debe pensar que es una niña pervertida, en su defensa, él tiene la culpa por ser tan endemoniadamente sexy. Lástima que se tenga una mala imagen de ella, ahora se había jurado no volverse a cruzar con él en lo que reste de su vida.

.

.

.

.

La semanas habían pasado y el plan de no cruzárselo funcionaba, hasta parece que él se habían esfumado, tampoco lo veía salir de la casa, bueno, no es que lo esté vigilando, solo en que ocasiones posaba su vista en la casa de su vecino.

Camina rezando en no resbalarse, ya que el suelo estaba cubierto por agua debido a la lluvia y para su suerte no llevaba paragua, estaba completamente empapada. Busca con fervor las llaves de la casa en sus bolsillos, su mochila y no hay rastros de ellas, evidentemente las olvidó.

Se sienta en la entrada de su casa, con la esperanza a que su padre llegue pronto del trabajo, ni siquiera puede sacar su celular para hacer hora por el temor que quede mojado por el agua que cae paulatinamente, se queda en medio del frío abrazador, esperando a su progenitor.

Levanta su vista al escuchar unos pasos, reza a que sea su padre, sus mejillas se colorean de un tono carmesí y el frió que la envolvía desvanece por el calor intenso que emana todo su ser, con tan solo mirarlo, con su porte elegante y varonil, era su vecino, maldice por lo bajo su mala suerte.

Aquel apuesto joven voltea su vista en la joven, primero la mira de reojo y luego directamente, sus miradas se encuentran, Pan siente mejillas ponerse cada vez más calientes por la intensa mirada del joven que no deja de observarla, ¿Tendrá algo en la cara?

-Te quedaste sin llaves- Habla después de un largo silencio.

-Para nada, lo que pasa es que quiero que la lluvia me moje para enfermarme- Responde sarcástica.

-Típico- Su sonrisa era tan perfecta ante los ojos de la pelinegra-¿Tienes frío?

-¿Me estas bromeando?... ¡Claro que tengo frío, estamos en pleno invierno!- Se para molesta.

-Creí que solo eras vulgar, pero también eres agresiva.

-¡No soy ninguna vulgar!- Su actitud de niña engreída provoca que no aguante su risa- ¡Deja de reírte!

-En fin, solo porque me has dado risa puedes ir a mi casa hasta que lleguen tus padres.

-No gracias, joven- Responde desposta y vuelve a sentarse en el frío suelo.

\- Como quieras- Sigue su camino.

Los minutos pasan, siente su cuerpo cada vez más frío, su titubeo es más intenso y su piel blanca se torna más pálida de lo usual.

Deja a un lado su orgullo para comenzar a camina a pasos apurados donde él.

Toca la puerta nerviosa, segundos después la recibe burlón.

-Espera, no te sientes, sígueme- Obedece curiosa, suben al segundo piso, se queda parada y asustada al verlo abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-Tranquila, no te ilusiones- Habla burlón, provocando la molestia de la adolescente.

Ya dentro de la habitación, lo observa acercarse a su cómoda, de la cual saca una sudadera y un short.

-Toma- Le entrega la vestimenta a la joven- Desvístete y luego me entregas tu ropa.

-¿Para qué?

-Para secarla, no quiero que manches mi casa.

Entra al baño, se desviste hasta quedar en ropa interior, se coloca la sudadera que le queda hasta el medio muslo y el short le llega unos centímetros más de la rodilla, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa y sus mejillas vuelven a sonrojarse al sentir la ropa que él usa. Sale del baño, lo encuentra sentado en su cama, le entrega su vestimenta mojada, el joven la recibe y la lleva a la lavandería mientras que ella lo espera en la sala. A lo lejos visualiza una foto en un marco, lo coge, sale el de niño con un hombre y una mujer que ha de ser sus padres.

-No te la vallas a llevar, señorita acosadora- Pasa detrás de ella con una bandeja de plata que lleva dos tazas de café, la deja en la mesita de la sala.

-¡Ya deja de molestarme!- Deja el marco en su lugar y se sienta en el sofá.

-No lo haré hasta que confieses que me viste desvestir- Le da una taza de café.

-Bien- Toma un sorbo- Te vi desvestirte, en mi defensa, tenías las cortinas abiertas- Su sonrojo es muy notorio-¿La paz?

-Aun no, tienes que pedirme disculpa.

- _Okey-_ Chistea por lo bajo-Disculpa.

-Bien, la paz- La joven suspira aliviada.

-Ahora creo que podemos presentarnos- Le regala una sonrisa- Me llamo Pan.

-Trunks.

-Un gusto...Supongo que vives solo, ¿Verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Sí, vivo solo, tengo veinticinco años, ¿Aun estás en el colegio?

-Sí, este es mi penúltimo año...Por cierto, ¿Por qué me ayudas?

\- Se lo que es no tener a donde ir.

A pesar de poseer una gran diferencia de edad, pudieron apreciar a través de la charla cuanta conectividad había en ellos, gustos que no pasaron desapercibidos. El sonido proveniente del celular de la joven interrumpió la amena plática.

-Es mi papá, ya está aquí.

-La ropa ya habrá secado, será mejor que te cambies.

.

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi Pan, joven- Agradece el señor Son.

\- No hay de que- Responde sereno.

Junto a su padre se despiden de Trunks y parten rumbo a su hogar.

Este solo era el comienzo de dos alamas a estar destinadas por siempre.

* * *

 **N.A: Gracias por leer , espero que les guste mi nuevo fic ^-^.**

 **Respecto al capítulo de hoy, hemos podido leer que Trunks y Pan se conocen de una manera muy inusual xD, lo cual me causó mucha risa a la hora de edcribirlo 😂❤**  
 **Por ser un mes muy especial para mí, les spoleo que Trunks guarda un secreto relacionado a un trabajo de mal vivir.**  
 **Primeras vez que escribo de una pareja que no sea VegeBul y me sientó extraña xD...La costumbre :'v**  
 **Bueno, nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualizacióny sobre los que leen "No me olvides", les informo que ya termine la segunda temporada, solo falta pasarla a PC, este fic será "Solamente tú" y habrá triángulo amoroso, creo qe estoy dando mucha información :v**  
 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, nos leemos💕**


	2. Chapter 2

SORPRESA INESPERADA

Por estar atareado en asuntos de su trabajo, se olvidó que hoy era la presentación de su primogénita por el aniversario de su centro de estudios.

No podía fallarle pero tampoco cancelar la junta, sabía que era muy importante su presencia pero de todas formas ella sabría que en situaciones como esas tendrían que sacrificar, aun así no quería perder su presentación y para su mala suerte no había nadie que le ayudara... ¿o sí?

Salió urgente de su casa hasta llegar a la vivienda de aquel muchacho que confiaba desde que ayudó a su hija. Tocó el timbre, el joven lo saludó caballeroso y lo invitó a pasar.

-Verá, joven Trunks, por motivos de trabajo me tendré que ausentar en la actuación de Pan y quisiera pedirle de todo corazón-Saca de su saco una cámara-Quisiera que grabe a mi niña.

-¿Dónde y Cuándo?

.

-Vamos chicas, suelten esos nervios, ni que las estuviera mirando el presidente- Su curiosidad le mandó abrir un pequeña parte del telón, saltó asustada al verlo sentado junto a un grupo de mujeres.

-¿Qué te pasa Pan?... ¿Vino el presidente?-Preguntó burlona la peliazul.

-Mucho peor.

.

Llevaba cinco minutos sentado y ya estaba cansado de las miradas que le brindaban las mujeres maduras, maldice por lo bajo el momento que eligió el asiento, prendió la cámara al escuchar al anunciador presentar la actuación musical.

A pesar de estar nerviosa, incómoda y sorprendida, pudo disimular perfectamente su avalancha de emociones y hacer de la actuación una gran presentación, dio un respiro de alivio en cuanto entró al aula, lugar que usaba como camerino.

-Pan, dinos lo que te pasa-Preguntó Maron.

-Parece que viste a un fantasma cuando abriste el telón-Intervino Bra.

-Lo que pasa...- Dejó de hablar al verlo acercarse a ella, sus amigas quedaron deslumbradas ante la presencia de ese apuesto hombre.

-¡Hermano!-Se acerca la peliazul al joven apuesto para saludarlo.

-Que sorpresa verte , Bra- Acaricia la cabeza de su hermana.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que venías?

-Se me olvido-Busca con la mirada a Pan-Tú padre me pidió que te lleve a casa, vamos.

-¿Vas a llevar a Pan?, mis padres están aquí, vamos todos juntos- Invitó Bra.

-No puedo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, solo dejo a Pan a su casa y me voy.

Cogió rápido sus cosas mientras se despedía de sus amigas y maestra, no se dirigieron ninguna palabra hasta llegar al auto.

-¿Por qué mi padre no vino?

-Tenía que trabajar. ¿Y tu madre?

-Murió-Vio su reflejo en la ventana, aun le era difícil no tener a esa mujer a su lado.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tus padres que estabas en la capital?, eso es ser muy cruel.

-No quiero hablar de ellos.

- _Okey-_ Sonrió-¿Estudias o trabajas?

-Trabajo.

-¿De qué?

-Traductor.

-Debes de ganar mucho para tener un carro como este.

-No me quejo.

-¿Qué días trabajas?

-Estoy de vacaciones.

-Trunks... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Habla.

-¿Me podías llevar todas las mañanas a mi colegio y recogerme?

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

-Porque tu carro es bonito y detesto el bus.

-Vete en taxi.

-Papá no me deja, además, estas de vacaciones.

-No.

-Eres malo- Hizo un punchero- Si me raptan o me violan en el taxi será tu culpa.

.

.

.

.

Coge su mochila y sale de su casa, queda quieta al verlo recostado sobre el vehículo, evidentemente la estaba esperando, se acerca alegre a él.

-Solo porque me agradas haré esto, espero que no te acostumbres porque no será para siempre-Le dedica una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Trunks!- Lo abraza por unos breves segundos y entra al auto.

Las traídas y recogidas se volvieron diarias desde aquel día, ambos se habían acostumbrado al otro, la relación era amena , casi siempre almorzaban después de la salida del clases y aveces en fines de semanas salían a pasear.

-Gracias por traerme.

-¿Salimos el Sábado?

-No lo creo, tengo piyamada con Bra y Maron

- _Okey,_ ¿Almorzamos en mi casa?, hice estofado.

-¡ Ya !

Sábado

-Oigan, mis padres ya se durmieron, hagamos algo atrevido-Habló la peliazul.

-¿Cómo qué?-Preguntó Pan.

-Hay que ir al parque, no, mejor vamos al cementerio que está a cinco cuadras.

-No es mala idea, Bra.

-¿Ustedes no piensan o qué?, hay mucho peligro a estas horas, de ninguna manera vamos salir.

-Maron, de veras que te ganas el primer puesto a la aguafiesta del año-Supira la peliazul.

-Hablas porque no sabes nada de la vida.

-¿Y tu sí?, tremenda puberta.

-Mas que tú.

-Ya chicas, hagamos algo en la casa.

-La reto a ver _Boku no Piku-_ Habla Bra.

-Ya comenzaste con tus dibujos chinos.

-Son japoneses, Maron.

-¿De qué trata Boku no Piku?-Pregunta la pelinegra.

-Es un anime yaoi con pedofilía.

-Hay, no seas depravada Bra-Dice Maron.

-Bueno, entonces las reto a ver porno con personas de verdad.

-Bra, sabes que una de las cosas que mas detesto es el porno, las relaciones sexuales son para satisfacer y procrear, no para hacer negocio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Pan.

-Es un reto de quien de las tres resiste mas.

-¿Qué recibe la que gana?-Pregunta Maron.

-Que las perdedoras les haga la tarea durante un mes.

Ambas chicas deciden participar de la pequeña apuesta, apenas el vídeo iba en los veinticinco segundos de duración en donde solo era una introducción, la pelinegra decide no seguir resistiendo.

-No seas cobarde Pan, ni siquiera a salido el chico- Le dijo Bra.

-Lo detesto, no puedo.

-Bueno, quedamos tú y yo, Milk.

Mientras el reto seguía en pie, la pelinegra decidió pasar su tiempo con su celular táctil hasta que escuchó un grito proveniente de la hermana de su vecino y posteriormente el sonido de la computadora ser arrogada al suelo bruscamente, aparato donde estaban viendo el vídeo pornográfico. Guarda su celular en su bolsillo para acercarse a su amiga que se encontraba con las lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos azules mientras es abrazada por la rubia que esta impactada por lo que acaba de ver.

Una vez las aguas calmadas, le pregunta el suceso de su reacción, la peliazul vuelve a derramar mas lágrimas de tan solo recordar, sin poder hablar, recoge su computadora para reproducir el vídeo mundo se derrumba, no podía creer lo que veían su ojos azabaches a través de la pantalla, no podía ser él,¿Por qué tenía que ser él?, abraza a su amiga con fuerza, solo quería llorar, posteriormente la rubia aun impactada se les une al abrazo consolador.

No volvió a contestar sus mensajes ,ni llamarlo, decidió no volverse a cruzar en su camino, sentía decepción por aquel chico que le provocó deseo desde la primera ves que lo vio, ese chico que poseía un lugar en su corazón, ahora solo era una meta por superar, se animaba a si misma con palabras de aliento.

.

.

.

.

Deja sus penas de lado, abre la puerta de su hogar, dispuesta a irse a ve ahí, frente a ella,lo nota preocupado, se hace de la vista gorda y sigue su camino.

-Pan- Lo ignora- Pan, espera- Coge su brazo para detenerla.

-¡ No me vuelvas a tocar, cerdo!- Da media vuelta.

La suelta, ella sigue su camino, no comprendía su repentino comportamiento con él, que recuerde no le había echo nada, aun confundido, se acerca nuevamente a ella, con la mano blanquecina dela joven le da media vuelta con la única intensión de probar eso labios delgados que deseaba.

siente al instante el rechazo y una cachetada, decide no seguirla hasta que este tranquila.

Perdón por la demora u.u

En recompensa, les regalo capítulo doble n.n

Seguir leyendo :3...


	3. Chapter 3

RENUNCIA

La última clase estaba por comenzar, aun no habían tocado el tema con sus amigas sobre Trunks, en especial por Bra, quien aun se veía deprimida por el incidente. Se arma de todo valor para conversar una inquietante y triste charla.

-Bra, ¿Has hablado con Tunks sobre...Ya sabes?

-No, no puedo hacerlo, siempre estuve decidida en apoyar su decisiones, incluso si era gay.

-¿Gay?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, pensé que lo era porque nunca me ha contado sobre una chica y siempre paraba con su amigo Goten, es más, hasta los _shippeaba ._ Pero, es mi hermano, tengo que quererlo tal y como es, a pesar de que me duela mucho saber que se gana la vida de esa manera.

-Tienes razón Bra, debe tener sus motivos necesarios para tal cosa, deberían hablar los dos sobre el tema, ¿Qué opinas Pan?

-No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo demasiado, no se ustedes pero para mí eso es algo muy efímero y difícil de soportar, pero me alegra que Bra lo pueda hacer.

-Gracias chicas por su sinceridad y ayuda. Bueno, ya no hay que hablar del tema hasta después de hablar con mi hermano.

-Bien dicho-Espetó Maron.

Las clase terminan, ambas amigas salen del centro de estudios. De un momento a otro, un joven de cabello negro y piel oscura se acerca sonriente al grupo de amigas con la mirada fijamente en la pelinegra que ni presentía que aquel joven se dirigía a ella. Sus amigas en cuanto lo vieron, se alejaron con unas sonrisas pícaras y risitas, Pan se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba el joven que una vez llegó a gustarle tanto, hasta había imaginado tantas escenas juntos si llegaban a ser novios, todo eso cambió hasta la llegada de ese joven de ojos azules que se adueñó de sus sentimientos, maldijo su suerte.

-Hola, Pan- Saluda cordial su compañero de clases.

-Hola, Uub- Forja una sonrisa.

-Eh- Un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas-¿Quisieras que te llevará a tu casa?-No se imaginaba cuanto deseaba que llegara ese día, lástima que Uub actuó tarde.

-Bueno.

.

.

.

.

.

Se detiene en el estacionamiento del centro de estudios, sale del auto para esperarla. La observa caminar con un muchacho que aparenta la misma edad que ella, la rabia y celos lo recorren, vuelve al auto en dirección a su hogar, la espera sentado en la entrada de la casa de ella.

Una moto con dos pasajeros aparece frente a sus ojos, sale ella, se despide cordialmente de su compañero y se acerca a su vivienda, lo observa con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Quién es él?

-Largo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué tendría que hablar contigo?

\- De lo malcriada que estás conmigo, por ejemplo.

-Tú sabrás- Sigue su camino pero es interrumpida por el joven-¡Lárgate!

-¡No hasta que me digas que te traes conmigo!

-¡Bien!-Toma aire- Una de las cosas que más repudio y que falta a la moral y las buenas costumbres , es el porno- Lo sintió tenso- Ayer por cuestión de un reto con mis amigas, incluida tu hermana, vi aquella porquería y tú eras la estrella.

No hubo respuesta, solo unas miradas que desataban miles de emociones comprimidas.

-El silencio otorga, ¿Sabes?- Se hace a un lado y continua su camino, ya no quería saber nada de él pero le carcomía las ganas de saber el porqué se aventó a ese trabajo, si es que se le puede llamar trabajo.

El tiempo paso como una tortuga en una carrera de quince mil kilómetros, ambos estaban devastados, uno por la vergüenza y el rechazo que su amada niña le había regalado; Y ella por el repugnante trabajo a que se dedicaba el chico de sus sueños, en este caso, el de sus pesadillas. Solo ambos sabían la falta que se hacían.

Una vez a las afueras de la puerta de su hogar, busca en sus bolsillos las benditas llaves, coloca su mochila en el piso frío, se arrodilla y comienza su búsqueda. Nuevamente las olvidó, suspira angustiada, mientras se sienta en el piso, saca su celular y comienza a leer el capítulo de su novela, desvía su mirada al sentir pasos, nuevamente sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar y sus corazones laten a mil por hora.

-¿Te olvidaste tus llaves?- Pregunta calmado.

-¿No es obvio? – Responde arrogante.

\- Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta la hora que llegue el señor Gohan y...Podemos hablar respecto a...Lo que me dedico.

.

.

.

.

.

-Cuéntame todo- Demanda mientras se sienta en el sofá.

-¿Cómo que quieres que te diga?

-La razón a la cual te dedicas a esa basura.

-Mi padre quería que fuera Doctor, es una tradición en la familia que los varones de la familia asuman ese oficio. Me negué, lo cual desató una ira en mi padre, amenazando con botarme de la casa al cumplir la mayoría de edad si no estudiaba esa carrera, ya te imaginas la decisión que tomé- Bebe un poco de café-Las primeras semanas la pasé como limpiador de una iglesia cristiana por las mañanas y de camarero en un bar de mala muerte hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Me dejaban dormir en un cuartucho donde si dejaba queso, las ratas no se me acercaban, fue ahí donde tuve mi primera experiencia sexual con una mujer llamada Mai, ella era una oficial de rango mayor que quedó enamorada de mi al igual que yo de ella, por motivos de su trabajo me dejó y cerró el lugar por venta de drogas y poca ayudó a escapar y nunca la volví a ver- Suspira-Los siguientes días la pasé durmiendo en un parque desolado donde la mayoría de veces no podía dormir por los gemidos de las parejas que no tenían presupuesto para ir a un Motel. Me moría de hambre y en ningún trabajo me aceptaban por no tener estudios universitarios, solo me aceptaban como camarero y el sueldo que ganaba era el mínimo que no alcanzaba para alquilar un cuarto. Todo cambio cuando conocí a Lunch, una rubia muy buena onda, me dijo que era bonito y tenía buen cuerpo, solo que faltaba moldearlo para trabajar en la prostitución. Acepte de golpe, no me importaba mi dignidad, si era por comida y un techo donde dormir. Luego de un tiempo, Lunch me invitó a participar en una película porno, ya que siempre recibía halagos de sus clientas por parte mía. Ganaba como un doctor y me acostumbre a esa vida hasta que te conocí y estoy dispuesto a cambiar si me das una oportunidad para cortejarte.

-No cambias por mí, cambia por ti mismo.

-Pero, ¿De qué me sirve si no estás a mi lado?, Pan, tú me gusta demasiado y no te imaginas lo feliz que estaría al saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, lo único que espero es escuchar de tus hermosos labios decir ¨Sí¨

-Ver para creer, Trunks-Su celular comienza a bribar, observa que es un mensaje de su padre informándole que ya está en casa-Tengo que irme, gracias por café-Se levanta del asiento, él la sigue.

-Al menos dime que siente lo mismo que yo y que puede surgir un noviazgo en nosotros.

-Te quiero.

.

.

.

.

Entra temprano a la oficina de su jefa y amiga de años.

-Hola Trunks, ¿Qué tal?- Saluda alegre la rubia.

-Lunch-Le entrega un folder- Renuncio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-He decidió buscar un trabajo que me de beneficios para un futuro, sabes que no siempre tendré un cuerpo esbelto, necesito ahorra pan para mayo.

\- Eres muy joven y bueno, piénsalo un poco más, por favor.

-Mi decisión está tomada.

-¿Es la única razón?, si tienes algún problema con los trabajadores solo dímelo.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad, mi otra razón en mi enamorada-Se sonroja- Bueno, todavía no somos nada pero en cuanto aceptes mi renuncia podré pedirle para estar.

\- Esta bien, ¿Seguiremos en contacto?

-Claro, nuestra amistad no renunciará.

Luego de unos minutos, lo ve salirse de su oficina, se maldice por no haber sacado a flote sus sentimientos y al saber que él nunca dio chance a lo obvia que podía ser a veces.

La puerta es cerrada, no le importa si la hoyen, ya nada le importa a estas alturas de haber quedado en la _friendzone_ , lo único que desea es botar todo su ira concentrada en gritos y tirando cosas.

Se sienta en la entrada de la casa de la niña de sus ojos. Le envía un mensaje informándole que la espera el hogar de ella. Esta tan impaciente que no espera más y se dirige con su carro al colegio.

-¿No qué ibas a esperarme en mi casa?

-Es algo muy importante, vamos al KFC

-No tengo tiempo, dímelo ahora.

-Bueno, ten- Le entrega la renuncia.

La felicidad es absoluta, besa al joven con urgencia, este por su parte corresponde gustosamente, la había recuperado y permitiría dejarla.

En casa del joven, piden de delivery Pizza, se acerca al sofá donde él está sentado, la invita a sentarse en su regazo.

-Pan, ¿Somos novios, no?

\- Supongo que sí.

La besa con dulzura, se hace para atrás para tenerla encima de él, los besos cada vez se hacen más intensos, ahora las lenguas se unen, provocando sensaciones nuevas en ambos.

El timbre se escucha,reciben la comida gustoso y preparan la mesa para disfruta del almuerzo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N.A: Espero que les halla gustado la historia, muchas gracias a los que me escriben y dejan su estrellita orgásmica, no saben cuanto me alegra saber que les fascina la historia.

Tengo una consulta para ustedes, ¿Desearían Lemon en la historia?, pienso hacer una escena para la primera vez de Pan, pero no sé si hacerla explicita, elijan por favor, todo sea para el deleite de sus ojos :3

Bueno, eso fue todo, gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos leemos nwn


End file.
